A mura defect is a display non-uniformity on an image display including a non-uniformity in luminance, hue and tone. For example, a mura defect may be a contrast-type defect where one or more pixels is brighter or darker than surrounding pixels, when they should have uniform luminance. When an intended flat region of color is displayed, various imperfections in the display components may result in undesirable modulations of the luminance. FIG. 1 is an image displayed by a display panel having mura defects. Referring to FIG. 1, the actual displayed luminance deviates from theoretical luminance in regions having mura defects. The regions having mura defects are darker than the regions not having mura defects. Similarly, in some cases, the regions having mura defects may be brighter than the regions not having mura defects.